The Fourth Round Rumble-revised
by DigiDestined of Courage
Summary: What if Ash had made a wrong decision and chosen a fire Pokemon during his 4th round match against Jeanette in the Pokemon League? Some AAMR, though not enough at the end. Enjoy!


Me: This is how I work-I don't own Pokemon, my previous Pokemon titles weren't a ripoff 

of "The Mirror World Menace"-I hadn't even heard of that story until I posted up my own-and 

this story came to me while I was watching an episode of Ash's battle in the Indigo Pokemon 

stadium-what if Bulbasaur had been defeated by Scyther and Ash relied on Charizard to get him 

through the rest of the match? 

Ash: Whaa?! Are you serious? Back then, Charizard didn't listen to a word I said! 

Me: I know, but I'm just wondering what would happen. Now, on to the story! 

Ash: WAIT!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Pokemon 

The Fourth Round Rumble-revised   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ash Ketchum's eyes narrowed as he sized up his competition. Bulbasaur had just scored a 

victory against Jeanette Fisher's Beedrill, so she'd sent out a Scyther as her second choice. 

Bulbasaur was holding its own, for now. That's when Scyther used its Double Team attack 

and he was faced with three Scyther-only one of them was real; the other two weren't. 

"Bulbasaur-Vine Whip attack!" 

"Bulba!!" 

The Scyther in the direct middle disappeared. 

"Try the...right one!" 

The second the right one vanished, the remaining Scyther tackled Bulbasaur and sent it flying! 

"It looks like Bulbasaur is about to get mowed down by Scyther!" 

Ash gritted his teeth, knowing that Misty and Brock were watching from the stands. He had 

to win this match-if not for himself or for his Pokemon, for Misty...and Brock. "Bulbasaur, 

Razor Leaf now!" 

Instantly, Bulbasaur sent a number of leaves toward its target, who promptly avoided them and 

used its Double Team attack again! 

"Oh, no! Bulbasaur look out!" Ash yelled. 

The warning came too late! Bulbasaur was hit by all three and was sent to the ground in defeat. 

"Bulbasaur is out of the match!" 

Ash gasped in shock as he realized he and Jeanette were tied at one Pokemon each! Without 

thinking, he picked up a Pokeball and tossed it. 

"I choose...YOU!" 

That's when he realized his mistake. Charizard appeared and it shot a Flamethrower in the air. 

Jeanette gasped in amazement, never guessing that Ash would have a Fire Pokemon, much less 

a fully evolved one. 

"A wise move as Ash chooses Charizard, one of two fully evolved Pokemon in this lucky youngster's arsenal." 

"It's not lucky if the Pokemon doesn't listen to a single word you say!" Misty admitted worriedly. 

"Or shoots its trainer with Flamethrowers and not its competition." Brock noted grimly. 

Ash looked at Charizard, who snorted cynically and prepared to go to sleep. 

"C'mon, Charizard! I really need you for this battle, so could you listen to me?" Ash pleaded. 

As it turns out, Ash didn't have to worry about it. Scyther hit Charizard with its Quick Attack, 

and that got his Pokemon fired up and rearing to go! 

"Alright Charizard, give it your Flamethrower!" Ash demanded. A second later, Ash cried out 

as he had to duck to avoid a Flamethrower sent his way! 

"It looks like your Charizard won't listen to a word you say to it. Scyther, Slash attack!" Jeanette said. Charizard turned its head and hit Scyther with its Flamethrower. The Bug Pokemon hit 

thr field hard, severely weakened, but still willing to fight. 

"Way to go, Charizard!" Ash cried out happily. Charizard huffed in response, but a slight smile 

was on its face. 

"With Charizard on the field, any Pokemon that Jeanette picks won't have a chance of survival!" 

Ash couldn't help but notice that Jeanette was in a bind due to his choice. But, he had to admit 

that it was good that he hadn't realized what Pokemon he'd chosen until it was too late. 

"Scyther, try your Swords Dance!" 

Within seconds of saying that, Jeanette's Scyther started spinning around on the field. Without waiting for Ash's command, Charizard fired a Flamethrower. To its surprise, it was reflected right back at it! 

"Charrrrrr!" 

"Don't give up, Charizard! Give it your Seismic Toss attack!" Ash advised. Actually listening to him for once, Charizard flew through the air and grabbed Scyther, taking it up to the skies, spinning it around and sending it back to the field in defeat! 

"The Scyther has been defeated!" Ash cheered in success as Charizard shot a Flamethrower in the air to declare victory. 

"I guess it was a good thing that Ash messed up and sent out Charizard instead, huh?" Misty asked calmly. 

"That's right. Now, no matter what Pokemon Jeanette picks, Ash should have the advantage in this final match-that is, if Charizard feels like it can battle." Brock spoke up.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"The Pikachu decoy is working!" Jessie exclaimed with ease as their balloon floated up containing a significant number of Pikachu dolls-life sized! "While they eyeball our balloon, we'll suck up their Pokemon." 

Apparently, she spoke too soon, because their balloon disappeared and the basket which held up the Pikachu landed on the ground. 

"Quick-start the vacumm!" Jessie insisted to James, who frantically pressed the button. 

"It's not working!" James wailed. 

"Whatever it is, it's getting a ticket." The three Team Rocket members turned and saw two Officer Jennies near their vacuum. 

"Cheese it, the cops!" Meowth yelled out. The three made a break for it inside the stadium. 

"Stop in the name of the law!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Now, we'll see if Jeanette has the Pokemon she needs to combat with Ketchum's Charizard!" 

"Go, Poliwhirl!" 

Ash gulped as a Water Pokemon appeared on the field. Charizard didn't have a chance against it, so he was in trouble from the start! 

"Give it your best shot, Charizard!" Ash advised. Turning toward his Pokemon, he groaned as he saw that it had went to sleep-and Poliwhirl hadn't even used any attacks! "Come on, Charizard! I need you to win this battle for me!" 

Charizard yawned in response as it shut its eyes. The judge came over and declared Ash's loss in one move. 

"Charizard refuses to battle. Poliwhirl is the winner!" 

"Ash's dreams have been brought to a halt as his Charizard took a nap, which ties up this match! Now, let's see if he has the Pokemon that will take out Jeanette's Poliwhirl." 

Ash was confident now. Jeanette had made a good choice-when she was facing Charizard. 

"Pikachu, let's go!" 

"Pika!" 

"Yes! Pikachu should win no sweat, no doubt!" Misty said happily. 

"No problem." Brock added. 

"Sorry we're late!" Misty and Brock turned in astonishment to see... 

"Mrs. Ketchum; Professor Oak!" 

"We came to cheer Ash to victory." Pro. Oak explained. 

"Did you know that your grandson lost?" Brock asked. 

"Yes, I know. It'll do Gary good to see every road has a few bumps along the way." 

"Go!" 

Ash smiled with determination. "Alright, Pikachu-start things off with your Agility!" 

"Pika! Chu! Chu! Chu! Chu! Chu!" 

"Hypnosis, now!" Lucky for Ash-and Pikachu-that Pikachu was going too fast to even see the Hypnosis attack, so it was unaffected. 

"Water Gun, now!" Ash's smile grew wider as the Water Gun attack hit Pikachu dead on! Even though Pikachu was slowed down, it wasn't stopped. 

"Thundershock attack!" 

"Pika....CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!" 

The Thundershock attack spiraled around the Water Gun and sent Poliwhirl to the ground. It managed to get to its feet and keep itself steadied. 

"Finish things off with your Thunderbolt, Pikachu!" Ash replied. 

"Pika....CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!" 

The instant the Thunderbolt attack hit Poliwhirl, it dropped and didn't rise again. 

"Poliwhirl is out of the match! The match goes to green trainer Ash Ketchum!" 

"YEAH!" 

"Pi pikachu!" 

"I can't believe Ash won on all four fields!" Misty exclaimed excitedly. 

"That's my Ash!" Mrs. Ketchum replied.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After escaping from the cops, Team Rocket disguised themselves as sellers and actually did a good job! 

"Well, we sold out everything!" 

"Let's face it-we're much more better at selling stuff than we are at stealing stuff!" 

"You're right-it's fun and profitable, too!" 

"Ha!" Meowth retaliated with a huff. "The next thing you know, you two will want to open up a fast-food joint!" 

"That's not a bad idea! We can call it Jessie's." 

"James'." 

"Want a burger and fries without trouble?" 

"If you're really hungry, make it double!" 

"To protect the world from hunger and thirst..." 

"...Our food isn't bad; at least not the worst!" 

"The Team Rocket restaurant, blast in for a bite..." 

"...We stay open all day, we stay open all night!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"You didn't do too bad out there-even if you did choose Charizard instead!" Misty noted calmly toAsh in the waiting room. 

"Thanks! How 'bout we go celebrate?" Ash asked. 

"Sure-but we'll leave Charizard inside its Pokeball this time." 

Thanks to Ash accidentally choosing Charizard, he was able to successfully win his fourth round match! Does Ash have what it takes to be a Pokemon master? Find out what surprises are in store!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
